


Hold Me Close

by Shersocks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shersocks/pseuds/Shersocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will needs therapy, and Hannibal knows exactly how to council him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

Hannbial was layin on his fancy threaperist's couch when all the sudden Will walked in.

"omg hannibaby, you lookin fine and spicy tunight." Will said, walking up to his gay lover.

"Thank u Will. I appreciate it."

iWll sat down next to hanbal. "I like your face," he said.

and then they had the sex.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This did so well on Fanfiction that I figured I needed to put it here.


End file.
